FNAF: Finding Love
by FanFicWriterBrightStar240
Summary: A troublemaker named Amanda Dark ends up in a horror game called Five Nights At Freddy's has to find a way back to her world, she is also joined by her crazy fangirl friend. What chaos will these two bring to the Animatronics world? [FNAF Various X FOC], [Purple Guy X FOC] Rated M: For adult themes. Don't like then don't read. No comments.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, characters they belong to their proper owners I own nothing.

She was sitting at a desk in her room and her mother was still at work so she was alone looking up this new game called FNAF. It caught her interest rather quickly it had a likeable plot and characters she didn't know why everyone called the chicken a duck but that didn't bother her. She look up some of the game Demo's PewDiePie found herself laughing at his antics. Then looked up the stuff on the fan Index it was very dark gloomy story.

She was those types of people who watched other play and didn't know how to down load anything because her mother would not let her have internet growing up she was a newbie to computers only had it for a year. She look up Songs You Tube listen to that really Sad video about Five Night At Freddy's she started to cry and she was one of those tough people nothing ever made her cry but this video did and damn Mandy for recommending it to her to few this video. She put on green Top and Shorts and put short black behind her ear and wipe away tears from her green eyes and turned off the computer and go to sleep ugh School was tomorrow.

She crawled under the blue Cover and stared and the ceiling blankly till she was really tired and fell into a deep sleep and await a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

She woke up with a groan she felt so uncomfortable she heard a thundering noise and looked around her it was dark but she blinked a couple of times and was able to see she was staring and cardboard .

" What the Heck am I?" She looked behind her and notice something swishing behind her and grabbed and yanked at it suddenly she felt a pain go through her and Yelped looking down in her hand was a black tail saw it was from a cat but she was the cat. * Oh My God Why The F*CK Am I Neko they are from animes great.*

She struggled to move but finally got out of what she found to be a cardboard box it was raining and needed to find better shelter she now knew she was lost and no longer in her home she also needed to find better clothes than what she had on she found a puddled and look at her reflection she had big cat ear and the city noise she found it quite annoying with her new superhuman hearing.

She ran down the alley way and saw some thugs hanging around smoking and getting high. She crunched up her nose at the smell how disgusting. "Hey Boss, Look at that cutie over there." He said spotting her in the darkness none seem to notice her cat features.

The ring leader Wolf whistled "Hey Babe comin to have fun with me and my boy's?" they gathered and surrounded her. She rolled her eyes this was just freakin stupid but her anger just seem to flare and grinded her teeth she did not have time for this sh*t.

"Do I look like a h*E to you go find your lazy asses one." She yelled at them none them had any weapons so she could beat their asses be on her way she was getting soaked to the bone and was already sneezing getting a cold by the next day probably.

"Oh Yeah a feisty one I love them types." He put his hands on her shoulders and invaded her personal space he leaned close and could smell the licker on the breath drunk as well trying to kiss her.

That was the last straw and kick him where it really hurts he fell over she stepped out in to the light her Eyes glowed red she was so pissed her teeth bared claw extended out ready to attack.

"Oh F*ck Hell She a freak man!" They all ran off leaving their leader in the dust.

She frown feeling hurt she needed to find clothes quickly she ran ahead and found a house with clothes line and got a red dress with black legging, she ran behind a bushes and changed into them and ran to a store and busted the window out and climbed inside the show window and grabbed a leathered black jackets and boots and left quickly but first destroyed the security tape to cover her surveillance tapes so they do not know who broke in and she found a put a burray hat to cover her ear and tucked her tail in the legging to look normal she ran out hearing the police sirens and escaped Scott free found an abandoned wear house and stayed there for the night decided on what to do tomorrow a new day but need sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Amanda woke up her stomach growled "Looks like I am gonna have to find food somewhere." She grumbled and stretched her back getting rid of the knots.

She walked outside the wind was blowing and a news paper flew and hit her in the face " Help Me Somebody!" She screamed did not know what was happening and peeled off the paper it said now hiring at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza needing a Security Guard she looked at the pay work five days a week it only payed $120.00 every Friday they start from 12:00 to 6AM. She landed flat on her ass laughing rolling on the ground clutching her stomach Amanda couldn't believe the absurdity such a place and her being in this game.

She went ahead and walk to the place she needed to solve this and she had the address to take her there she had no other choice it brought her here and she needed to do this in order to go home to her world.

She smirked to herself " I might as well causes a little trouble and chaos while I am at it. It should be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I don't own sh*t.

Amanda came across the place she waited until night fall she tried to open the front door of course it was locked duh so she picked the lock with a bobby pin and got it. She went to the guards office and notice he was fast a sleep an idea struck her and looked for a permanent marker on the table the stupid fan was blowing her short black hair so she turned it off she lifted the mans head carefully on the name tag said Mark. She wrote LOSER on his forehead and drew a mustache on his face making it extra bushy and darken his eyebrows and draw little swirls on his cheeks it reminded jer of that character Jigsaw then took scissors and cut humps out of his hair and placed the night guard hat on laughing to herself.

She went to Chica's kitchen but there were locks on the refrigerator door what is wrong with theses people are nuts she had to pick it too and moan to eat the foody like goodness PIZZA!She felt so happy she decided to check out the cash register and took out a few quarters and went to those twenty five cent machines and got five of thoses sticker mustaches put one on her face and smiled like an idiot and went to the stage of the band trio stuck one on each animatronic animal person. Then put one on The Fox like guy and put a yellow sticky note on him saying Mark did it Come Get me suckas.

She heard noises coming in all directions so she got on all fours and crawled under the table clothes of those long tables and grabbed a party hat putting it on her head just becauses she wanted to feeling like a little child again. She heard them jump down from the stage heard a couple of What THE Hells chica laughing at the other guys until they said she had one to the 3 of them shouted in anger but the fox was the loudest "That a**hole things he can getaway with this lets show him." said the angry furry boy.

She giggled quietly to herself they are so gullible foxy ran down the hall real fast man that guy could run in the Marathon every day. He looked really scary teeth bared and sharp he got to the Guard door and jumped in screeching and woke the man up he screamed falling out of his chair. The fox guy got a really good look at Mark and ran back out back to the other and broke out laughing with oil tears. You all have to see this he said between laugh so the other did and forgot about who pranked them Mark was scared started to check the camera with the I pad look thing and turn on the lights Chica standing there laughing Mark slammed the doors down with the red button he had only 15% left and it was five O' Clock he prayed to the god above him he would live on his first day of work he really needed the money. (Yeah right get a better job ^.^) She knocked on the glass windows laughing in her wing palm "Please Let Me In Mark." she said taunt him.

The weird bell chimed through out the building Mark yell out Yes! and did the happy dance leaving the place. 6AM it was and they all went back to there place on stage. She stayed where she was all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine.

Mr. Fazbear came in early that morning and told the guard to have a good day. The Poor guy left in embarrassment because of his face and the older man laughed at him. He took off for the week till that Marker finally weared off.

Parents started to come in the animatronic band played for the kids and the animals wandered the play area where the kids Played talking to them having a good time Amanda on the other hand crawled under another table without being spotted a woman and her child sat across some teenage boy and evil idea came to her mind that was plain dirty she carefully lifted the sleeping guys leg to make it brush the woman sitting across from him the mother jumped then she got up from her seat and slap the boy across the face calling.

"What the Heck is wrong with you perverted little Brat!" She yelled making a scene everybody got quiet looking at the two people she snicker quietly she went back stage and went to one off the love seat couch lifted the cushion and put whoopee cushion there and sneaked to a janitor closet and hidden in there when Freddy The Bear took a seat to rest Loud farting sound was let out the others burst out laughing Freddy Bear was flabbergasted Like thinking what the hell just happened? She laughed really hard out of breath face red.

They all left to do more kiddy songs for their guest and costumers. She looked around and made sure everybody was gone. Then she ran to the bosses office and put a pie in the office chair Mr. Fazbear was busy getting more interview to hire more workers he didn't look when he sat down Banana Meringue Pie was all over his backside he yelled out in surprise.

She ran down the hallway laughing and crawled under the tables again. "Well who might you be my dear Lassie?" She turned to face the person talking came face to face with yellow eyes Staring back at she Gulped "SH*T!"

She was always afraid of Animatronics when she was young girl both her parent when they were still together took her To Disney World they wanted her to hug Mickey Mouse for them to take a picture but she never trusted them the people inside the suits could be a Pedos for all she know and when the time she went to the Arcade they had moving Animatronics in there it was dark and creepy for her so Amanda huddled behind her fathers leg super shy.

That old fear came rushing back to her escaped to another table and hid under there hyperventilating from her new discovered Phobia she had totally forgotten about *Why the Heck did I come in here again.*

They all began to search under all the tables for her about at the last table she decided to make a run to the front door and make a break from this place. When the coast was clear she sprinted fast to the Exit hopeful to make it out of there but luck was not at her side she ran into Freddy the Bear looking up And screamed very loudly bloody murder and her vision blurred and she passed out being overwhelmed at his height so she blacked out. Bonnie The Rabbit came close behind her to catch her before she hit the floor. "Whoa!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own.

She woke up surrounding she was four pair of curious eyes looking her over they were all smiling happily "Hi There sleepy head!" Said the chicken.

"What?! I am still here at this place?" She said in panic.

"Dear girl calm down." said the bear touching her back soothingly she tensed up at the contact. "My your so tense let me fix that for you. " he whispered in her ear she blushed madly he massaged the tension in her shoulders making her melt in his hands.

"What is your name?" said the bunny.

"Oh Um it's Amanda. She said to them.

"I'm Bonnie and that's Chica, Freddy and Foxy." He said pointing everybody out.

"I saw what you did lassie was not very nice you like to prank people huh?" The fox gave her a stern look.

Her green eyes widened in shock "Well yes but I never would hurt anyone I'm sorry if your like upset about it's my way of dealing with problems." she put her arms up in front of her in surrender.

He laugh at her waved it off "No harm was done girl." He grinned at her.

"So what bring you here?" asked Bonnie.

"You guys are my only chance to find way home." She crossed her arms and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Pardon me but what do you mean by going home?" Frowned a confused Freddy.

"I don't have a choice, I must help you until I am able to go home, you see I am not from this world nor am I any longer fully human. One day I went to sleep in my room, the next I woke up in some alley somewhere in the rain. I came here since it the place I am familiar with answers I seek I afraid I might forget I don't have much time I may never see my home again." She said tearfully.

He sighed "Fine you can stay here but you need a job first that way your able to be here during the day without raising suspicion from the owner and workers got it."

"Yes of course thank you big guy." She overreacted and hugged him tightly and blush at what she had done she tried to move back finding a couple paws holding her in place around her slim waist. He inhaled her scent of her hair smell like coconut and strawberries fruity smell.

"That fine." He said softly.

"Okay." She ran out of there fast and went to Mr. Fazbears office Amanda Knocked on the door to get his attention he open the door ushered her inside.

Here are the job currently available Security Guard, Waitress, Janitor and Mechanic. You choses waitress and he asked questions "My Amanda Dark I am 18 years old."

"Okay your hired and gave her this to wear it was a tight fitting purple waitress dress with a white apron Amanda gave him are you kidding me face he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled and her kinda of crinched dirty guttered minded old man.

She went to the women bathroom and changed her outfit she tucked her tail flat against her back to hide it from the people and still wearing that hat to hide the cat ears as well. She came out having every male in the building look her way checking her out including all four animatronics she blushed having the spot light on her the woman gave her sneers obviously envious of her.

She gave the guys on the stages a thumbs up and went around taking people order making sure the kids were well behaved and stay out of trouble which was fine by her.

After her first day she was really tired and collapsed in the couch in the back stage room that looked like a lounge someone of the coworkers went to turn them off and she though that was plain a** mean so she went and turned those guys back on no one even her boss realized or figured out that she Live at the Pizza Place.

"How do you guys stand living likes this I thought you were aloud to roam at night." She asked sadly.

She was suddenly huddled by the group all them given her a group hug they seemed very grateful "Thank You." said Bonnie.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure no problem." She rubbed the back of her head.

" We are being Controlled by that Golden Freddy to kidnapped children left to roam lost in here at night whenever we are turned off he moves us around like puppets on a string. "Chica said sadly.

"Okay, Why does he do this to you?" putting her hands on her hips, tapped a foot on the floor waiting for someone to explain better.

" He was placed into the back room jealous of us. So he torments us to kill the thing we enjoy the most our savior never thought to help him we found abandoned bear suit to place him in and he became an animatronic along with us but was lost and forgotten by everyone."  
Fred said sadly.

" Well how about I fix that little problem shall we I'll go and find him." She said running to a rundown part of the building and she found the guy slumped against the wall sulking and lonely.

" Amanda!" They called out in protest coming after to stop her.

"Hey Boy, yeah you, what this I hear you being alone back here?" She crouched down in front of him staring at this face with no eyes.

"They hate me I mean nothing to them." he said quietly.

"Come with me join us I'll help you make peace." he took her hand they made there way out of the room to regroup with the others to help him she had an idea. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

"Okay everybody put the chairs in a circle." Amanda instructed the Furries and pushed all, they pushed all the tables away and the cameras were disabled by yours truly and the guard dude was asleep anyways too phreaking lazy what is up with these people it like they want to be stuffed turkeys in those bear suits so they once was gathered in a circle sitting in the chairs.

"Okay I will go first, Hello My name is Amanda and I am a Neko." She said standing there.

"Hi Amanda." They All said.

Chica got up and says "Hi I'm Chica and I am a Animatronic." she sat back down.

"Hello Chica," They all say.

Bonnie Stood up an said" I Am Bonnie and an Animatronic hi everyone." he sat.

"Bonnie Hello." Everybody said.

"Freddy the Bear?" She asked him.

He sighed an stood "I Am Fred An I Animatronic now."

"Hi Freddy." Say people in the room.

Hey lads and lasses I have became animatronic names Foxy, Captain Foxy that is thank you." He said doing a old worldly bow.

She laughed making his heart jump and smiled "Hi Captain." said people but Fred decidedly groaned an the ego fox.

" Okay gold your last one." Amanda said slump an relaxing in the chair.

" I am Goldy and an animatronic I did not have a very good childhood. My father left my mother I was considered a b*sta*d child by her father her family told her to leave and disowned her she would tell me she hated me and was beaten every night by her drunk a** boyfriend she did not care to stick up for me that day I left her side and saw a poster then came here hoping to find happiness at a birthday party I wasn't invited to I never had any friends. You guys seemed kind of stuck up but I was wrong that day we all face the same fate even if I was not in the plan to die that day but I am grateful to be here with you all Thank you sorry I made you do all those things."

" Hello NEW Freddie welcome to your new family, Brother." said Freddy hugging his twin both cried manly like tears.

" Okay Bonnie you know what to do." He grinned at her and got out his guitar and started to play the tune. "Everybody Let's Sing it all together now."

They All started to sing in unison while holding hand and swaying side to side: KUM-BA YA, MY LORD, KUM-BA-YA, KUM-BA-YA, MY LORD, KUM-BA-YA, KUM, BA, YA, MY LORD, KUM-BA-YA, OH LORD, KUM-BA-YA. KUMBAYA LORD, KUMBAAAYAAA!

They patted themselves on the backs "Okay group hug. " She said they all huddled together.

"I feel great thank you Amanda." She blushed giggling.

"Sure anytime same next week." They all went off headed somewhere get ready for some sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Discliamer: I don't own a damn thing they belong to their respectable owners.

Everybody was getting ready to throw a party for Sarah she was really a snob. "Daddy what kinda people do you hire here are such slow idiots." She whined .

He ignored her complaints and focused on getting this done and over with so he didn't have to hear her all at home. She had two of her friends with her one whispered to her that they the furries were given Amanda like a lot of attention and not her and she was going to fix that especially that little purple Bunny she liked to call Bon Bon and knew he hated it her calling him that name. She treated inhuman and like they were nothing but simple toys to punish for her amusement like slaves her every little beck and call, her little whim.

"Oh Bon Bon COME HERE NOW!" Screamed the brat. Everybody in the proximity had to cover their ears she was so loud.

" Sorry guys I have to listen to bosses kid bye guys." Amanda had a bad feeling about this but she also had to listen to her boss could do nothing but watch her love interest go into the arms of the evil girl.

Amanda moved her short black hair out of her green eyes but they widen like saucers at the surprised scream it did not sound like whoever it was is not in pain but freaked out then followed by a poorly done evil laugh that was Sarah.

"That will teach you dumb butt to listen to me next time." She took off skipping happily like the evil little girl she is enjoying herself getting her way.

Amanda ran towards the area she had heard them talking last and found the bunny against the wall. When she got one good look at him She Screamed "What Hell DID SHE DO?!" She asked lifting his face carefully like a china doll that would break afraid to injure him further took a good look at him it seem no damage had been done just that HIS WHOLE FREAKIN FACE WAS MISSING AND HIS OPTICS WERE RED now without his face covering used to be purple.

"I am fine, she just hidden it somewhere I promise I'm okay." He tried to reason with her.

"I do not care I'll find her and when I do she shall have no other choice but to give it back." Before she could go Bonnie nuzzled the side of her face and held her in his arms.

"I Love You Amanda Thanks for being there always for me. Please go out with me later?" He asked hopeful.

"I Love you too, Bonnie I would love too sometime." She said smiling at him. "Let me just get your face back."

"No!" He whined still refusing to give up his cute little moment.

"Please I make it up to you later." She said kissing his bottom chin and he let her go out of shock and touch the area * How cute he can be sometimes* and with that thought ran looking for that girl.

Amanda had just about a enough of this girl she was taking thing way to far, these children in the suits have suffered quite a lot and did not need her adding to it the mix. She heard people gasping the Brat was up to something again that day she was going to get a party to remember for a lifetime.

What Amanda saw set her off completely she saw all was is red and could not control herself but had some deep instinct inside told her to protect the ones she loved and cherished because they were all she had in that world. 

"Why the hell does my father keep such scrap metal such as you fox look so stupid glitching not make any sense what you say we should have them melted down." she had something filled with water behind her back with the intent to hurt Foxy.

"Why you little b*tch how dare you try and hurt my friends." Amanda mumbled quietly her head was down casted her short black hair hid her eyes casting a shadow over them so her emotions could not be read, she had a vein pop on her head she was really pissed.

"Ah I see you have come to join the fun party Amanda" the naïve girl mocked her.

The room started to grow dark at her presence she balled her fists and her anger was up at dangerous levels and her body shook violently visibly the girl smirked cocky in triumphantly at her.

She started to sing some eerily, her little worded versions of Five Night's at Freddy's ( Disclaimer: I don't own the song or anything I make up about it belongs to their respected owners the credit goes all to them.)

" I DO NOT LIKE WHAT YOU ARE THINKING TREATING THEM THAT WAY."

" THEY ARE JUST POOR LITTLE SOULS, WHO HAVE LOST ALL CONTROL AND WERE FORCED HERE TO TAKE THAT ROLE."

"WHY NOT JOIN US, TO BE OUR FRIEND OR JUST BE STUCK AND DEFEND AFTER ALL YOU ONLY GOT ONE NIGHT AT FREDDY'S."

"SO IS THIS WHERE YOU REALLY WANT TO BE?"

" I JUST DON'T GET IT." Amanda sing scarily look up at Sarah her short black hair separated like a curtain revealing red glowing eyes of hatred and rage Sarah scared look a few steps back gave her a look that stay back you crazy B*tch or else the fox get it Amanda took that as her Q to finish the song and figure out a way to deal with the threat.

"I REALLY AM QUITE SURPRISED I GET TO SEE FACE LIKE YOURS."

" YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOKED FOR OTHER FUN, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID TO THIS PLACE GOOD-BYE." Amanda was surrounded by a dark black aura and started to transform into a demon Kitty a size of a lioness but still singed the last part before attacking her target.

"DEAR CHILD LIKE THERE'S SO MUCH MORE TO LIFE. MAYBE YOU'VE BEEN TO THIS PLACE BEFORE, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID TO THIS PLACE GOOD-BYE."

She heard the scream as she pounced on her an bite her frontal lobe, she heard people screaming and fleeing out the door. While some people cheered and clapped and applauded her for getting rid of the evil child. Even MR. Frazbear seemed happily and relieved, party went on she turned back to normal and was cover in blood. * eww yuck that like so gross* and changed her clothes and finally found Bonnie face and clicked back in place. Everybody happy and someone brought twenty glazed donuts she eat one and was like yummy and the Police came and was told a animal escaped from the zoo and attack Sarah. They wrote a report and dance a long with everybody, no arrests were made like humans don't believe in the paranormal, for her date with Bonnie and she danced and had a good time and play Pac-man in the Arcade it was a good day everyone got rubber duckies. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own.

She woke up curl up on the coach, she was like laying on something brown and plush, it smelled outdoorsy like the woods she look up noticing it was Freddy Frazbear slumped over her face turned cherry red and quickly jumped up leaving to getaway to calm down so she got ready for another day of work frowned.

Freddy opened one eye smiling to himself his plan was to get closer to her and have her fall right in his paws. She Amanda will soon be his and Golden Freddie had the same train of thought both would wait when it was at times to make there moves like a chess game.

While she was on her break she said out loud without thing "Oh I'm So Bored." She sighed to herself crossing her arms leaning against just finished eating her pop tart like someone answered her prayer.

"Amanda ! Please come to my office I have something important to ask of you." It sounded urgent so she swiftly walk in there through the door way.

"Yeah? What up boss and do not tell me it 's the sky." She walked over him drinking coffee out of a mug that said on it: ' WORLD'S #1 BEST BOSS EVER! ' She rolled her eyes at seeing it.

"Well the guard came back from the end of his shift yesterday told me got sick with stomach Flu and won't be back for a week so only to night I need those camera's worked and I need you to be here. So that is an order no exceptions now go back to work." He led her out gently and close the door. She just stood there blinking like what just happened and slid down the door now just realizing what she must do being the new Guard was a death sentence. How will she go up against the people she loved? Were they going to kill her like they did others many times before she did want to die.

"Hey Amanda what is wrong you look kind of pale you doing okay?" Asked the concerned Bunny Bonnie crouching down his joints creaked she winced at the sound and looked up into his concerned eye and said silently something to herself he didn't hear her.

"What? I cannot hear speak up please." He lifted her chin she was crying softly biting her lip.

"I'm the new night guard tonight he didn't give me the chance to have my say in it." She sniffed saying looking away.

"Silly Amanda we don't hurt girls we protect them from Pervs at night so you will to do just fine the only ones you have to worry about is the creator Marionette and BB." Said laughing Bunny.

"Well that is helpful info but sad thing is I can't remember my family hardly anymore and I just knew this would happen to me, Bonnie will I forget everything about you guys, too?" Amanda said tearfully.

The rabbit ears drooped sadly at hearing this come from his lovely Amanda he did not know what else to do but hope everything will be okay.  
"It'll all will be fine." He hugged his girl.

"Now that I think about it maybe I can figure this out for you guys help us all out of this mess and I finally get to play the game in real life." She said excitedly.

"Game?" He said confused and look at her worried.

She ran off and he stood up and went back to the others to tell them and let them know about her being there tonight. She refused to put on the uniform and just wears her usual clothes and spinning around in the office chair "Wheee!" she said being really hyper.

She decided to have fun and snuck out to the main stage in the center was Freddy Fazbear to his right was Bonnie and left of him was Chica the Chicken with her tray and cupcake it was funny to have a face on it. She took his black hat and look at his head *Cool he was bald just like they say he was in the forums.* So now that she has it she went back to the safe room but it wasn't and watched the camera's but the trick was not to use them and instead used her special kitty senses to her advantage listening with her excellent hearing and use her nocturnal night vision to look out in the hallways that are the blind spots to see them coming this help her conserve the power and only use it went it was truly needed so she stayed on high alert.

They woke up themselves and Freddy notice something was not right with his head "Where is my hat, Foxy?!" He glared at him accusingly.

"No I don't have it on me." said the pirate fox. He narrowed his eyes when he heard laughter somewhere echo through the building but they then widened realizing that she took it.

"Amanda?" He takes off loud thumps on the floor coming to go get it back from her.

She hear him come and quickly press the red button on the panel to seal the doorway shut. She heard him bang loudly on it and giggled finding it amusing he went to the secondary hall to get to her and closed it too but then opened it he was standing there she quickly motioned with her hands for him to bend down to her height and she placed the hat back on while also a chasten kiss to his cheek then quickly close the door shut again.

He was surprised by it but happy and went back to the stage smiling the Pirate fox watch the exchange in jealousy and went back to the stage and ran down the hall and knocked on the door she opened it and the fox had a pink rose in his mouth and got on one knee and presented it to her in a romantic like way. "It be for t' one whom has stolen me heart."

"T-t-thank y-you Foxy." cursing her stuttering and looked away from him.

"You are very welcome lass may I come in there?" He inquired.

"I guess you could wouldn't hurt." She said stepping aside he walk straight on in there looking around and took a seat in the only chair there. Amanda stood arms crossed over her chest smirking at him.

He smiled back "So let us get to work checking things." he said and reached for her to place her sitting comfortable in the chair with him. He checked the footage for his friends watching them make faces at the camera when they saw that the red light was on seeing what they were doing and watched there every move.

She finally stood up to move around the room then went up to Foxy smiling evilly when he was not paying attention ran her fingers rapidly over his right side making him jump he laughing lightly. She then said "You are it." then opened the door to slide open then ran out. She had a head start when he came rushing out on her heels making her run even faster then somehow later made it back to the room alone and she closed both doors.

The group came running, surrounding both sides of the doors "You will be walking the plank for what you did today." Foxy said playfully.

"Nope that isn't gonna happen anytime soon." she said back.

"Well we will be waiting until then see ya later." Bonnie said then they were all gone. She opened the doors playing the night guard game and knew they were as well and suddenly heard Balloon Boy coming and he said "Hello?"

She repeated like a parrot "Hello?"

"HI!" he yelled out.

"HI!" Amanda repeated like playing the game Marko Polo.

"HI...HAHAHA!" he said now closer and she shut the door on him.

"HI...HAHAHA!" She imitate his talking and he disappeared she opened the door again.

She heard pop goes the weasel music and she knew that The Puppet was coming and she shut the door on him. "Wow you sure are very slow." She said watching the puppet leave down the hall but acted fast open the door and leaned on the wall. "So Marion once being a mother to a son why did you not help him that day when he needed your help the most?" Amanda asked angry.

The puppet stop in his tracks and turned around to her with red glowing eyes with rage "How do you know that about me?!"the guy hissed.

"I have my ways but you first why the hell you leave him to suffer like that being mistreated, you never acted like a true parent should for their kid. The others had to help him stay alive. Tell me WHY?!" she said yelling at him.

"I can't remember shut up and leave me alone." He said holding his head, it hurt everything was fuzzy but he could see a shadow face of a little boy smiling at him with blue eyes. He was getting frustrated with the girl angered at the reminder of past memories trying to flood back.

"Come on now, you can do it, what were you doing that day when talking to your best friend remember he was with you that day." she trying to help him.

"I...I-I was on the phone then the next he was gone so I looked everywhere to find him and was devastated I went to the police they were no help so I saw the posters of this place on it and thought maybe he came here." He said shakily.

"Yeah that's good what else if you can take your time make it easy." She encouraged.

"Then I was a attack by some man that was all purple and he was not human at all he turned me into this thing and tied me up and said my son was next." He had black tears flowing. "I could not remember after that it all went blank it was like I was entirely a different being no longer my past self, but the emotions I felt for the four that was killed was sad they needed revenge for the crime and I also wanted vengeance for myself, so why dirty my hands let them to do it for me. So with the curse I spreaded it to them to give them life placing their souls in the suits. The fifth I felt angry towards for some reason and stubbornly did not help him because I felt so guilty and did not feel the need to give him a life such as this, it is horrible living this way and see him suffer the same fate was too much for me to bear." He looked at his hands sadly.

"Yeah but he does not no your reasons, tell him you are sorry and only did what you thought was best and give him time to come around and forgive you it will get better in time." She said hopeful.

He rushed over fast stunning her with a crushing hug." Thank you child for your help. By the way what's your name since you know mine." He asked.

"Ummm...It's Amanda." She squeak out.

"Well Amanda I'll see you around sometime stay safe and say hello to Balloon Boy." He went of to go back to his jack in a box and turning around almost jumping in fright, BB was there like ninja.

"Wow you are pretty." said the BB.

You kneel to his height " How have you been BB?" she asked the boy.

"Doing really good I heard you guy talk about Mr. P. G. I do not like him he turned be into Balloon Boy I used to be normal, too." He said.

"Aww, I am very sorry to hear that how did he manage to get you." She could not help asking.

"I was at the circus and got lost from my parents that when he found me and lied to me saying he could help." He said looking down but was happy again and gave her a balloon animal and skipped off. She laugh at him then waved bye and went to her station, it was way to quiet for her taste meaning something would happen her put both the doors down. So she decide to scare them a little, so she crouched low waiting for them to cross near the window that looked out towards the halls when she saw shadows and heard the foot steps then jumping up and slammed her hand against it 'BAM!' She heard the animatronics scream.

"Ahahahahaha."She burst out laughing." You should have seen your faces it was so priceless." she said between laughs.

"Shiver me timbers, lass don't do that ever again." said the freak out fox.

"Yeah okay, Foxy no problem." She smirked cockily, looking at them all.

"Please open the door I'm so lonely," Chica pretended to plead.

"Hmfp, nope not happening." Amanda denied flipping her short black hair back and looking away.

"Hehheh, ARGHHHHH we'll see about that won't we guys?" he looked at the others they all nodded their head in agreement and started to bang on the door and the power percentage started to dwindle nearly to 0%.

There was a big click followed by loud whirring noise it freezes then then it was pitch dark everything the power had shut down she look at them with night vision from her kitty eyes.

Freddy took out a flash light and clicking it on and off shining it on his face trying to be scary while the puppet wind up the music box up to make that jingle sound to let player know they had been doomed to die. He even made his eyes glow too for extra effect she cover her laughter with her hand finding this fun without fangurling at them.

"It is time for your punishment Amanda!" says Foxy grinning.

"Oh no please anything but that please." She pretend to plead.

They surrounded her doing that weird screeching noise and digging into her sides, she started laughing hysterically "HEEHEEAHAHAHA I give st-stop please." she say out of breath.

"You have fun today, did you like the game we did for you?" asked curiously Bonnie.

"Yep you guys did good just like the game and by the way where is Marionette and Goldie F. I haven't seen them?" She inquired in wonder.

"Oh them had some unfinished things they had to discuss I am pretty sure you'll see them tomorrow." says Chica.

"See you guys later, goodnight." smiling happy to herself finally those guys were working things out now she went to the couch behind the backstage and curled up for the night waiting for new excitement that was ahead. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

She working today taking a big order for a couple and their kids who knew people could eat so much but she went to the kitchen place the orders on the table so the pizza could be made then went to the next table and give them their 3 liter soda she felt a tap on her shoulder there stood her Bonnie shyly looking away.

"Yes?" she asked still busy pouring drinks for the little kids cups.

"I was wandering can you watch us play a song for the kids it would mean a whole lot to us." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Of course no prob Bon Bon." She look over her shoulder and winked at him and smile innocently.

He walked away feeling hot and flustered he knew she would watch them and started to get ready to set up for their show. She watched the show and it turn out to be great they were always so well practiced because they have done it over thousands times but she being there made it seem special for the first time.

So she went back stage to congratulate them on the show but something happened her hat fell off and cat ears were exposed to anyone's view she still went ahead oblivious that it was gone from her head and continued ahead at entered the area the other were present.

"Hello guys how are you today?" She asked waving at them. They all looked up from what they were doing and looked at her but their attention was else where and not looking at her face but at her head there stares were making her uncomfortable their eyes were widen as saucers she squirmed.

Chica and Bonnie went over to her and started to touch them rubbing them between their pawed fingers. They were is some sort of trance and not notice her presentence and started talking themselves.

"Oh MY Gawd they are so soft!" said a excited Chica like a kid getting a new toy at Christmas time. Amanda just sweat dropped not knowing what to think of the situation she was now placed in why oh why?

"You are so right Chica they are so life like and are really real." Said amazed Bunny.

Then walk over a Freddy bear put his pawed finger under her chin and he lifted her face and look into her green eyes and notice they were slits she forgot to put in the eye colored eye contacts that were the same colored as her eye color What she was tired and was just lucky none of the people seem to notice or care they just wanted their food they order when hungry.

"Interesting they are cat eyes." then his attention went towards her ears and he got in a trance as well and started to rub and stroke them and something embarrassing came from her lips "MEOW!" She slap a hand over her mouth Eyes wide in shock *WHAT THE HECK did I do that what is happening to me?!* None of them seemed to notice her little outburst and lined up take turns to stroke her ears.

Then suddenly someone burst through the door saying "Get the hell away from me lassie you landlubbers, She is treasure aye her booty is mine for plundering." *WHAT!? OH Why that sound so dirty come on Amanda yet your mind out of the gutter! Yes missy you!* She argued with herself but face beet red with such shame.

He grabbed her around the waist lifting her up putting her sitting on his shoulders and running back to his home Pirate's Cove and placed her on a red love seat with way to many pillows and there was a rug. He sit-down next to her while she took in what details that she could fined there. While she was being picked up her tail came out of it hiding place as well and was laying by her feet on the floor and she felt so self conscious about these newly added additions to herself no one else has ever seen them but herself and after weeks of looking at them in employee bathroom that does have a shower in it the heck why she will never understand the game world. She gotten use to the issues it brings but wondered what everyone else would think of these extra parts of herself so she just hide them from view.

The fox was observing her while she was in deep thought didn't seem to notice him there. He smiled and went to touch her head, she started to purr and leaned into the touch unnoticing closing her eyes.

"So tell me Kitten what do I get as a reward for save ye?" he asked grinning.

She snapped out of her own little world and moved away from him and flatten her ear to her skull looking irritated "What?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He pouted "Please how about a kiss from you love." he pleated with his golden eyes full of hope and he intertwined his tail around hers without even realizing it, she did though and softened her gaze he was always her favorite besides Bonnie she sighed and gave in and nodded she leaned in quickly kisses his cheek. "There now can I go back to work they'll be expecting me by now." She tried to leave but was pulled down on top of him, both laying together, her head tucked under his chin as he drew circle and other designs on her back.

She stood stock still shock by his bold actions but finally gave up let him hold her in his arms "You are so beautiful Kitten, me lovely angel lassie. I wish for us to be more one day, I love you don't ever forget it." He said calmly kissing her neck.

"I think I might I love you, too." she buried her face into his chest she sneeked out when he was sleeping and noticed a small girl by herself and went up to her. "Hey you wanna play with me?" Amanda asked the girl and she smiled looking up "You look so cool hey guys look at this she a cat!" She and a group of children ran after her and she screamed in terror they like little fangirls she went into the bathroom stay hidden in there and placed her disguise back on and went back to working for the day and forget whatever happened never remember it again she finished her shift and called it a day. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pics, videos or song that is being used they belong to their respectable owners I own nothing.

The most embarrassing and strangest occurrence happened Amanda's Smart Phone happen pop up in the game and right on the backstage couch where the animatronic furries reside in and Bonnie look at it curiously and started messing with things on it and an he happen to open a recorded old video of her Elementary school's Talent Show Contest she and her friend Mandy happen to sing in together.

He started to watch it. The others started to gather around to watch it her and friend perform and Foxy got really excited and wanted to repeat this sing act with her. They got busy planning it all day without even asking her really wanted to do it or not she really did not have a choice because she would not hear the end of it.

They approached her and asked her to come with them but she was being dragged by Chica. "Guy what is all this about anyways I have to work or get fired then where will I go?" Amanda said desperate to get answers.

"We are going to make you sing karaoke duet with are best buddy Foxy here so get ready." Bonnie said giving her the outfit.

"Wait what song is it?" She asked holding so called pirate costume.

"Oh something Here Kitty Kitty I did not really pay much attention but it looked quite fun you and that other girl." Bunny went on mumbling.

She were shocked that they knew about her childhood but how. "How do you know of that I never told you anything." She asked suspicious.

"We found something called a cellphone but looks pretty advanced It that your phone, yeah we kinda found it on the couch where we stay." He said spacing out again.

"I don't think I can do it really I cannot really sing well." She said to him unsure of herself about this whole idea.

"Please do it Amanda we worked so hard to get all this ready." He gave her the puppy dog eyes begging wanting her to agree and she just couldn't say no to that face no one could not even the kids when he wanted some of their candy.

"Ugh fine." *Stupid game brought my phone here, I hate you fate.* She went and put on the clothes and came back out wearing it, "How do I look it this guys?" She asked at least the hat hidden her kitty ears.

"You look so fab go to Foxy now and good luck we will be watching you." Said Chica given her a thumbs up.

"Wait Amanda before you go on stage look what else I found on your phone the kitten reminds me of you." Chica called her over and Bonnie came along to watch as well as it started to play. You guy say in unison "AWW it's the cutest thing ever."

"Thanks for showing it to me I'll see you guys later after the show, bye." She smiled and skipped on over feeling a lot better in a lighter mood happy to have such great people like them around here.

She made it back stage and the fox was dressed up as well and smiled at her made her melt inside and she put the head set on and ready to sing the song and the music began to play through the speaker and the curtain rolled back to reveal the two and Foxy began the first line saying:

" HERE KITTY, KITTY, THAR'S TOO MUCH DEMON BLOOD, IN THESE SELF APPOINTED ANGELS, ACTIN' LIKE YOU'RE COMATOSE, SPEAKIN' LIKE A COUNTRY ROSE, OR A PREACHER'S PET IN DRAG."

Amanda sings:" BANGING ON A KETTLEDRUM, WON'T MAKE YOU NOTICE ME, THOUGH YOU'RE BORED BEYOND BELIEF, SUCKIN ON A OLD MANS THUMB, MAN IT MAKES ME FEEL SO NUMB, GONNA TEACH YOU HOW TO HOW TO MAKE IT FEEL GOOD."

Foxy sings:" I'LL BE YOUR NIGHTMARE MIRROR, DO WHAT YOU DO T' ME, I'LL BE YOUR NIGHTMARE MIRROR, COLDER THAN A STEEL BLADE."

She sing: GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE YOUNGER, YEAH, SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT, BUT MAN I NEVER SAW IT COMMIN', GONNA LET MYSELF GO SOON, MAN, I'M GONNA TEAR IT DOWN, AND MAYBE TAKE MY KITTY WITH ME."

Foxy sings: " LASS YOU NEED SOME DISCIPLINE, LASS YOU NEED SOME MEDICINE, EVEN THOUGH ME HEART IS BREAKING, NEVER GONNA STRAGHT YOU UP, OH ME GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, CAN'T SEEM TO TEACH YOU HOW TO MAKE IT FEEL GOOD."

Amanda sings: I'LL BE YOUR NIGHTMARE MIRROR, DO WHAT YOU DO TO ME, I'LL BE YOUR NIGHTMARE, COLDER THAN A STEEL BLADE."

Last line of song Foxy sings: "I'LL BE YOUR NIGHTMARE MIRROR, DO WHAT YOU T' ME, I'LL BE YOUR NIGHTMARE MIRROR, COLDER THAN A STEEL BLADE."

You guys to a quick bow together holding hands and Foxy smiles at her asking something once the curtain closed people were clapping impressed with the performance that was given, they both were alone.

"So lass want to have dinner with me today we'll get Chica to make pepperoni pizza you love so much what do you say?" He asked looking into her green eyes searching in them.

"Sure that sound great well why not it'll be like a date." she say happy to spend time with him.

"Aye it is one lass I'd love to get to know all about you." He placed his furry paw at the small of her back.

Bonnie came up to congratulated her but saw Foxy put his hand on her and glared daggers at him and Foxy noticed and did the same thing back having a silent staring contest. She was oblivious do all that was happening Chica looked at her for some reason it was a dirty look from her.

"Hey Amanda you did good out there today see told you could do it." Said Bonnie smiling at her.

"Thank you for the nice compliment I was happy that I did try again." She headed to find a seat and wait for the pizza and waited for Foxy. Foxy bared his k9's at the Bunny threatening and growl and went to sit next to her while Bonnie the Purple Bunny narrowed his eyes seething in silence. Chica went to make you guy's the pizza and came back with one hot and ready for you two to eat.

She gave a fake smile Amanda noticed and wandered what it was about but she knew better she had known for a while she had a crush on the rabbit and she wants him to notice her and Bon would blush when the chicken was talking to him. They liked each other Amanda had to break it off sometime but was afraid of hurting his feelings he was a very good friend but not her type more the like the guy for Chica. "Lass?" Foxy broke her out of her thoughts and stared at the uneaten pizza on her plate.

"Oh yeah I'll eat it later. I have an idea lets play some of those games and win something okay?" She said getting up leaving her seat, walking off and Foxy following her there.

"I'll win you something I'm good at aiming at me target like that time I did at that devil whale and boy did he never come again bothering the crew." He grinned at making her laugh his heart jumped and the angelic sound he pulled her closer to him. She blush at the closeness she was to him and did not mind at all.

He and her gotten to know each other pretty well talking about her world and him telling those pirate stories, his job and what he could try and remember some stuff about what his life was like before becoming an animatronic, he won her a big pony it cost them both 10,000 tickets and he laugh at her trying to carry the huge stuffed animal around everywhere they headed back to his cove where they both were alone and not being stalked by the rabbit.

"So did ye enjoy yourself love?" asked the Fox Pirate guy.

"Aye, it was amazing day me Captain." She flutter her lashes and gave him breath taking smile turning her head to the side cutely looking up at him.

"Aye, it was me Beauty." He said looking at her lips and bent down crushing her lips with his and fire work exploded her first kiss and he stolen it but she did not mind it being him and kissed him back putting her arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment but it did not go that way something strange happen her inner demon kitty yelled out making itself know in her head screamed out 'MATE!' it said in a feminine voice she told whatever this thing was to shut the heck up but no next thing it said was ' MUST MARK' then her eyes glowed red and Amanda lost control of her body and was helpless to watch like she has taken a back row seat and was watching something like people do on a TVs screen she keep saying give me back my body and leave him alone but could not stop it and watched as her body moved and bite him on the neck and licked wound till it sealed close leaving some star in it's place.

Then she gained back control again feeling a little dizzy and looked up and the fox with concern he seem like was just fine but looked extremely surprise and smirked at her "Wow love that felt so amazing I did not know you like it rough." he growled out playfully pulling her crushingly to his chest and she gasped confused *What the hell is going on with me?*

He put his forehead to hers closing his eyes saying "I love you, me lassie."

"I love you too." *Mate*


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own.

She woke up and stumbled out of the cove where she had been snuggled up next to her new boyfriend Foxy.

"Oh Amanda I have a job for you." Singed her boss Mr. Fazbear and she groaned this can't be good she thought to herself walking to his office.

"Yes Sir, what is it?" She called seeing him busy with his so called paper work.

"The janitor has his vacation and I need someone to be his replacement tonight so you up for it?" He stop what he was doing and looked at her.

"No it's okay I'll do it just like I was the night guard that day I cab handle this too." How can she possibly say no she was the type that always in her nature to help others or maybe it was just the fear of getting fired if she refused him.

"Oh and one more thing here your new uniform." She took it from him and gave him you got to be kidding me looks but he smiled and waved her off so she walked off and her eye twitched on the way out. She put it on it was black and white maid uniform. *Where does he keep getting these from Why me?*

"Hey Amanda looking good." said Goldie flirty and all the males looked at him with glares he quieted up. She blushed but did not say anything and went to work sweeping the stage alone the animatronic left to hang out and talk amongst themselves as she was sweeping the floors there was a creaking noise and then she suddenly hear a cracking noise then the board under her feet gave away probably rotten and never been replaced so she fell and she was lucky enough to land in a crate full of Hello Kitty plushies she squealed and squeezed them all and said out load " I must have you all, You will be mine I will be queen of a plushy kitten army HEEHEE HA! HA! HA!" She say laughing crazy.

So she grab as many as she can carry stumbling about with her hands full but she ran into someone and dropped them all. *No my babies my little kitties I have failed you.* She was about to yell at who ever until seeing it was her friend Mandy staring back at her happily she ran towards her wearing the same outfit and gave her a bear hug she had ears and was also a Neko. "How did you get here?" She asked her friend.

"I not quite sure I have been here for a while and by the way do you have any food on you?" She asked getting kinda weird checking her pockets and Amanda pushed her away.

"No I just fell through the ceiling why would you ask that hands off me please." She backed away once again.

"Fine." she pouted and crossed her arms looking around and kicking at the dirt in boredom.

"Let us fine a way out of here okay?" Amanda said grabbed her hand and started to drag her.

They both walk through many bricked wall passageways going whatever direction She wanted not stopping to make plans and make any decisions just getting more lost but still determined to go on more came across a room that had five cute little children and it finally came to realization that these kids were the ones that were suppose to be murdered by the purple man and were standing under some big letters written in animal blood saying "IT'S ME!' and this gave Amanda hope that they can still be saved and her friend stood there staring off into space and She snapped her finger in front of her face.

"Hey pay attention Mandy we have to help these kids some how get back to their bodies." She say to her but she was not listening to her and put a belled ribbon in her hair and flicked it to make it jingle.

"So did we finally find food do those sleeping, little kid have some I'll go check." She went to the blond girl with the yellow dress and circled around her they were all standing with their eyes closed looking peaceful. "Nope all clear well darn they have nothing." She looked to her disappointed and slumping and walk on over to her friend.

She stayed silent the entire time and went onwards with the crazy girl skipping happily next to her and finally to her relief she saw a light up ahead and there sitting on some thrown was the Purple Guy surrounded by little kids they were the missing children from over the years it finally all made sense this is where they were the entire time none of them was ever killed like the people were claiming them to be her thought were interrupted when his voice ranged out into the open room.

"Why hello, who might you both be doing down here all alone?" He asked floating over in mid air and bent down invading her personal space making her feel a little uncomfortable with his presents he smiled showing his gleaming white fangs and she smelled the scent of the air animal blood he smell very strongly of the stench she cringled your nose in disgust. *Damn how can he be a vampire?! Man there goes my plans in killing him so I can go home. F*ck this is not right he isn't suppose to be one in the FNAF game. What is going on nothing is making sense anymore.*

"Who are you and what is this place?" She asked randomly trying to figure out the next course of action.

"Well I'm Vincent and this would be my humble home and your welcome to be my guests." He said in a raspy voice doing a bow he looked at her friend she snapped out of her thoughts and noticed him staring at her. She started to fangirl scream" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep It's Edward Collins."

"No I said my name was Vincent I am not this Edward." He said confused his big grin disappeared wiped from his face.

"Yeah Mandy we're not in Twilight the movie but we are in FNAF game and this guy is purple guy." Amanda told her slowly like someone explaining a math problem when it finally clicked in her mind she went even more nuts.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD IT'S PURPLE BOY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I MUST CUT OFF ALL HIS HAIR AND SELL IT ON EBAY I'LL BE RICH OR BETTER YET KEEP HIM FOREVER AND EVER ALL TO MYSELF! YES! sexy, hotter boy is all mine." She launched herself on him making them both fall to the floor and showered his face with kisses, he blushed and had that big *ss grin back again but it was perverted.

"I could get used to this every morning I am all yours gorgeous." He told her friend.

"I should have weared my team purple shirt today." She whined still cuddling accused purple killer. He chuckled happily at her friend she groaned pulling at her hair.

She screamed at the ceiling "PLEASE GET ME THE F*CK OUT OF THIS H*LL!" She left the two of them alone and then She heard her friend scream out loudly "MATE!" and it was followed by a yelp then a loud moan from vamp boy. Mandy had just marked him as hers and vamp boy now had a crescent moon on his neck his fangs had long gated a moaning mess it was very pleasant feeling and his reaction he yelled out "MINE!" and bite her friend marking her as his mate.

While on this happened to Amanda was banging her head against a nearby table wishing she was somewhere else saying in her mind in a repeated mantra * Find my happy place, think of cute fuzzy kittens and brightly colorful rainbows.* It finally stopped she went to go get her friend she struggled to get away from boy's grip.

She found an old news paper and started to swat him over the head with the paper while saying "Bad Boy let go of the kitty. Time to say BYE BYE!"

"NO she is mine now leave us alone." He whimpered out and gave her puppy dog eyes then growled biting at the paper and pulled out of her grasp then went and smashed his lips against Mandy's and she groaned kissing back her first kiss stolen by him. He kissed down her neck while groping a couple feels of her.

"Please stop it I can't stand this crap get a room or something." Amanda cover her eyes scared for life.

"You my little Princess Kitten yes you are so adorable." he cooed pinching at her cheeks grinning that insane smile Amanda got really annoyed with seeing all the time.

"Amanda where are ye love you okay I'll kill that *ss of a lad if he lay a hand on your pretty head." She heard her mate calling out.

"Alright you two get the heck out of here right now and you boy better take good care of her." He smiled nodded and carry her bridal style out and away disappearing and calling out to the children who were also vampires telling them to leave.


End file.
